The girls
by Superpeach7
Summary: The 4 champions, Link, and Princess Zelda are planning an attack on an enemy base. Unfortunatly, some don't like to plan which leads to harsh thoughts, severe wounds, and a magical surprise.


**Okay, so this is just a random one-shot that doesn't follow the original BotW story. The 4 champions, Link, and Princess Zelda are just a group of heroes that protect Hyrule from monsters. Also, please review this story.**

 **So, let's get on with it, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Princess Zelda, Link, Revali, Mipha, Urbosa, and Daruk were all walking through a small field called Atun Valley near Lurelin Village. They'd had gotten a report that monsters were setting up camp on Tuft Mountain, and that the monsters had been attacking the villagers.

"Excuse me, your Highness," Revali said with heavy sarcasm. "but how much longer to our destination?"

"Not long at all," the Princess said as she stopped. "The report said that monsters were setting up camp right on that mountain."

"Thank Hylia," Revali said, "we've been walking for hours."

"So have we, but you don't see us complaining about it." Urbosa said coldly. "Besides, you can fly, while the rest of us can't."

"Well maybe you're so dense that you don't even know how tired you really are," Revali shot back.

"Well maybe-"

"Stop your useless arguing right now!" Zelda cut off Urbosa, and surprised the 6 of them. The Princess rarely had an outburst like that. "We're here to defeat those monsters for the village, not to bicker!"

"Sorry," Urbosa said.

"Sorry," Revali said with slight resistance.

"Good. Now we can plan our attack," Zelda said as she took a map from her travel sachet, and laid it on the ground. Zelda pointed out their location in Atun Valley, just north of Tuft Mountain.

"Mipha and Revali, you two will go south from where we are, through Yambi Lake and attack the camp from the north." Zelda said as she trailed her finger along the map. Mipha nodded in response, and Revali rolled his eyes.

"Urbosa and Daruk, you'll head southwest then circle around to the north and attack from the south," Zelda said, repeating what she had done with Mipha and Revali.

"Right," said Urbosa.

"And finally, me and Link will-"

"Ahhh! I'm tired of all this '"attack plan"'. I say we go full on assault!" Daruk said, cutting off Zelda. "C'mon little guy!" Then Daruk grabbed Link and casually forced Link to go with him.

"I'm with Daruk," Revali said as he followed the him. "you… ladies overthink things too much." Then the three of them were gone.

"How disgraceful," Zelda said just loud enough for Urbosa and Mipha to hear.

"Don't worry Princess," Urbosa said as she grabbed Zelda's sholders. "those idiots won't stand a chance against the entire camp."

Then Urbosa found a place to sit down under a tree, "Without us they'll learn their lesson no doubt."

Mipha silently sat next to Urbosa, and started polishing her Lightscale Trident.

Zelda sighed, rolled up her map and went to go sit with them.

"Must they be so reckless," she mumbled to herself.

"We cannot control others," Urbosa said in her mother-like voice. "but we can control our emotions and actions with them."

"Especially, with those we love," Urbosa said.

Zelda's body tensed, and Mipha stopped polishing her trident as an awkward silence fell between the three of them.

Urbosa opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a terrible explosion coming from the top of Tuft Mountain.

Then something came flying from the explosion directed right at them.

The three of them quickly got up and out of the way of the object. It hit the tree so hard that a multitude of leaves came fluttering down.

As the dust cleared, the object revealed itself as Revali.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Mipha said which made Zelda's jaw drop and Urbosa laugh hysterically.

Soon after another person was flung from the mountain, but before he hit the ground a glider was pulled from his sachet and Link safely landed on the ground.

Mipha and Zelda both sighed with relief.

Then there was another explosion and a large person came flying from the mountain and landed perfectly on Link.

"Hm, I never knew a crash landing could be so soft," Daruk said.

Then he looked down and said, "Uh, sorry little guy."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Urbosa said to Mipha.

The heroes now rested at the Lurelin Village's Inn, where Mipha is tending to the heroes' wounds.

"Uh, how much longer is this going to take?" Revali groaned as Mipha healed his right wing.

"I'd say, 20-30 more minutes," Mipha said, which made Revali groan.

"Show a little gratitude," Urbosa said to Revali, " _she's_ the one taking the time to heal _your_ wounds."

"And broken bones take the longest to heal," Mipha added. "and you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you'd just listened to Princess Zelda."

"That goes for you too, Daruk," Urbosa said.

Zelda heard Mipha and Urbosa stand up for her while she bandaged Link's broken leg in another room.

Zelda could tell from tell from the look on Link's face that he was sorry. She also knew that if Daruk didn't force him to, Link wouldn't have gone with him.

"I'm glad at least one of the guys around here has some common sense," Zelda said to Link. "alas stupid actions lead to stupid injuries, even if they are a result of peer pressure."

"Why must maladies happen to extraordinary people, especially when they don't deserve it," Zelda sighed. "Such is the fate of a hero, I presume."

Zelda finished bandaging his legs, and got up to leave but she stopped at the door, "Link… I-I'm glad your alright, despite your injuries."

She turned around and kneeled down beside his bed, "If anything would have happened to you, I… I don't know what I would've done."

She opened her mouth to say something again, but she couldn't, she didn't know why , but she just couldn't say those three little words. _I love you._

But she didn't have to.

Link pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

 **Okay, I hope that wasn't totally terrible, and I wasn't trying to stereotype men. I know that not all men are impatient and impulsive.**

 **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!**


End file.
